


He Was There

by thewalkinghufflepuff



Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Talking to a dead person, but in like a healthy way, kurts letting out feelings before he gets married essentially, this hurt to write but it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkinghufflepuff/pseuds/thewalkinghufflepuff
Summary: Kurt's getting married, and while he's ready for his fairytale ending, something's missing that he can't replace.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	He Was There

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this oneshot idea came to me while writing another fic and I wanted to get it out there. so enjoy, and please leave any ideas/thoughts/feedback below!! thanks so much <3

Kurt walked into the small space he had been given to change in, focusing on his breathing as the reality set in. 

He was getting married. 

He wasn’t doubtful or regretting his decision, per se; he was just in a whirlwind of emotions as he settled in with the fact that he wouldn’t be ‘Hummel’ much longer. 

No, in a few hours he would be Hummel-Anderson.

He made a hurry of getting himself ready, pacing back and forth in front of the mirror. 

Although he hadn’t planned this wedding for himself and Blaine, he had a large hand in the planning and knew it would work perfectly. Everyone they loved was there, for the most part, although there were some people he knew both of them would wish was there to witness him and Blaine becoming husbands. 

Kurt couldn’t stop lingering on one name in particular.

Though it was impossible for him to be here, Kurt couldn’t stop himself from thinking about him.

He sat down in the armchair in the room gently. He waited, letting his breathing steady and his head to calm for a moment. Tentatively, he allowed himself to speak to the empty room, forcing out the thoughts that had been clouding his head for the last twenty minutes or so. 

“Hey, Finn. God, this is dumb, I don’t know if you can even hear me,” Kurt chuckled to himself, taking in all of the emotions he was feeling. “But it’s worth a try, I guess. I can’t stop thinking about you. Blaine and I are getting married today.”

He paused. He really was marrying the love of his life, his soulmate.

“I wish you could be here. A lot of us do, obviously, but…” He let out a choked breath, ignoring the fact he was blinking away tears. “I really do. You would’ve been my best man, you know. I mean, if you were here and I wasn’t getting married spontaneously due to the minds of Sue and Santana.” Kurt laughed at that, still not quite comprehending how they had managed to convince him entirely. He didn’t really care, though, because in the end he still got to marry his best friend. 

“We’re all hanging in there, by the way. Rachel-” He paused, trying to come up with the right words like this was a real, face-to-face conversation. “She says she’s okay, and she is doing better, but she still hurts a lot. There’s been a lot of tear-filled nights, but we’re trying our best to manage without you.” 

He let the silence greet him once more, letting his brain catch up to the words he had been spewing out of his mouth. He could feel the familiar thump of his heart in his chest, and the trails of few tears that had managed to spill from his eyes. 

“Your mom is so strong, Finn.” He gave a weak laugh, thinking about the woman who had become his second mom and had truly meant so much to him. “She still hurts, too, but she’s a warrior. My dad and I watch her, and,” Kurt cleared his throat, staring up at the ceiling as if he was looking at Finn. “She’ll be okay. I think we all will, eventually.” 

Kurt wracked his brain for more things he had wanted to say to Finn, ever since he lost him. There had been so many, but his mind felt blank now. A thought popped into his head, and he inhaled sharply. This one had originally made it’s appearance a few weeks after Finn’s passing, when he and Blaine had just been engaged and talking about the future. Things were still playing out oddly similar to their plan, though certainly not the intended journey the had once had. He hadn’t been able to shake the thought since. 

“I want to name my son Finn. You did so much, for everyone you knew, all the time, and god if I have a son that could be half the person you were, Finn, I’d be so thrilled.” He let the tears fall freely now. There was no use in holding them back, anyways.

“I hope you’re happy, too, wherever you are. I hope you know you’re still changing the world, even though you’re not here physically. God, I miss you.” Tears dropped as Kurt hung his head low. 

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Burt peaked his head in the door. 

“Hey, kiddo, heard some life decisions happened and now my boy is getting married?” He chuckled, signaling to Kurt that he wasn’t upset or confused, but just merrily teasing his son. Kurt smiled and nodded his head. 

“Really big decisions. But, if I’m honest, it wasn’t a hard one. It’s Blaine, dad. It’s always been him, no matter what.” 

Burt blinked and smiled at his son. “I love you, kid. I really do. And I’m so proud of you. Your mom would be, too.” With that said, he wrapped his arms around his son, kissing his forehead.

Kurt buried his face in his dad’s chest. “I love you too, Dad.” He pulled away from his dad and looked up at his father’s teary eyes. “She would have loved Blaine.” 

His dad nodded, resting a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Let’s get you married, shall we?”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kurt sat in the hotel room with his now-husband curled in his arms, a Disney movie playing in the background. Kurt had wanted to just hold each other for a while, after the roller coaster of their day, and Blaine had agreed wholeheartedly. 

So, here Kurt was, twirling his husband’s curls in his fingers, his other hand intertwined with Blaine’s. Kurt kissed his forehead, and Blaine smiled, leaning into the touch. 

Kurt sighed. “I talked to him today.” 

Blaine sat up a bit so the two could make eye contact. “Talked to who, exactly?”

Kurt looked down at his lap, avoiding the eye contact Blaine had moved to make. “It’s probably really dumb, but I was sitting in the dressing room, in my suit, and it just felt like he could hear me, and so I started talking to Finn. About how I missed him, about his mom, about Rachel, about us, about our future. Really just anything I could think of. It felt nice, I don’t know.” 

Blaine grabbed his husband’s hands. “Kurt, that’s beautiful.” He sat silently for a moment, before leaning back into Kurt’s arms. “I wish he could have been there.”

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Me too. That’s why I started talking to him, then.” He shifted slightly in the bed. “But, in a way, he was. He was there. Maybe not physically, but he was there. I felt him there, watching over us, over Rachel, over his mom.” 

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine murmured in agreement. 

He was there.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
